ENR 1
ENR 1 is Erdetian first public television network owned by Erdetskie Narodowy Radio. This channel broadcast news, entertainment, sports, series, documentaries, movies and children's programmings. History ENR 1 was launched on January 23, 1953 under the name ENR or Erdetskie Narodowy Radio like the company. On October 22, 1962, Erdetskie Narodowy Radio was rebranded and the company too. On October 1, 1970, Erdetskie Narodowy Radio was renamed as ENT 1. On September 20, 1976, ENT 1 was renamed as ENR Program 1. On December 23, 1985, ENR Program 1 was reverted the old name ENT 1. On February 20, 1995, ENT 1 was official renamed as ENR 1. Meanwhile, the radio station ENR 1 was renamed as ENR Jedynka on the same date. On March 8, 2004, ENR 1 was rebranded. On June 6, 2011, ENR 1 was rebranded and switched to the 16:9 picture format. On June 1, 2012, ENR 1 was launched in HD simulcast, and replaced ENR HD. On June 2, 2014, ENR 1 stopped the 4:3 image format and then became a full 16:9 image format. Programmings Current programming News and reporters * Wiadomości * Sport * Pogoda * Teleexpress * Agrobiznes * Sprawa dla reportera * Kwadrans polityczny * Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas * Alarm! * Magazyn Kryminalny 997 Erdetian TV series * Drogi wolności * Klan * Ojciec Mateusz * Dziewczyny ze Lwowa * Echo serca * Blondynka * Korona królów * Komisariat * Leśniczówka Foreign series * Muhteşem Yüzyıl: Kösem * A.D. The Bible Continues * Homeland * The Walking Dead * Downton Abbey * La dama velata * Transporter: The Series * The Pillars of the Earth * Chicago Fire * Revenge * The Tudors * FlashForward * Body of Proof * Lost * Dirty Sexy Money * Legend of the Seeker * Brothers & Sisters * Psych * Glee * Rome * Moonlight * Six Degrees * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Hannah Montana * Dragon Hunters * Anne * Chasing Cameron * Ghost Wars * Oggy and the Cockroaches''' (seasons 5-present)'' * '''''Stan Lee's Lucky Man Entertainment * Jaka to melodia? * Jeden z dziesięciu * Rolnik szuka żony * Sanatorium miłości * Wielki Test * The Wall. Wygraj marzenia * Big Music Quiz * National Festival of Polish Song in Opole * Anivision Song Contest * Junior Anivision Song Contest Sports * UEFA Champions League * 2020 Summer Olympics * 2022 FIFA World Cup * UEFA Euro 2020 * UEFA Nations League * the Erdetian national football team's friendlies * LOTTO Ekstraklasa * DFB-Pokal * FIS Ski Jumping World Cup * Tour de Erdetia * IAAF World Championships in Athletics * European Athletics Championships Children's * Ziarno Former programming Erdetian TV series * Komisja morderstw * Strażacy * Uwikłani * Plebania * Bodo * Dom nad rozlewiskiem * Miłość nad rozlewiskiem * Życie nad rozlewiskiem * Nad rozlewiskiem * Cisza nad rozlewiskiem * Ranczo * Londyńczycy * Ratownicy * Tak czy nie * Tygrysy Europy * Chichot losu * 1920. Wojna i miłość * Determinator * Siła wyższa * Galeria * Dekalog Foreign series * JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze * Kojak * Jake and the Fatman * Ranč u Zelené sedmy * Nash Bridges * Baywatch * Fireman Sam * Frasier * Everybody Loves Raymond * The Lost Room * The District * Lipstick Jungle * Crusoe * The 4400 * Doctor Who * Heroes * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles * Royal Pains * Knight Rider'' ' * '''Harper's Island * Anna German * Muhteşem Yüzyıl * The Bold and the Beautiful * Wizards of Waverly Place * Backyardigans Entertainment * Rodzina wie lepiej * Hit, Hit, Hurra * Firmowe ewolucje * Miliard w rozumie * Randka w ciemno * Śmiechu warte * Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Children's * ENR Dzieczko * Klub Disney Logos ENR (1933-1962).png|First logo (January 23, 1953 - October 22, 1962) ENR (1962-1970).png|Second logo (October 22, 1962 - October 1, 1970) ENT 1 (1970-1976).png|Third logo (October 1, 1970 - September 20, 1976) ENR (1962-1995).png|Fourth logo (1962-1985) ENR Program 1 (1976-1985).png|Fifth logo (September 20, 1976 - December 23, 1985) ENT 1 (1985-1990).png|Sixth logo (December 23, 1985 - February 20, 1995) ENR 1 (1995-2004).png|Seventh logo (February 20, 1995 - March 8, 2004) ENR 1 (2004-2011).png|Eighth logo (March 8, 2004 - June 6, 2011) ENR 1 (2011-.n.v.).png|Current logo (June 6, 2011 - present) ENR 1 HD (2012-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (June 1, 2012 - present) Idents Skrinsot zastavka ENR 1 (2011-.n.v.).png|Current ident (June 6, 2011 - present) Category:Erdetskie Narodowy Radio Category:Primary television channels Category:Launched in 1953 Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia